Madagascar 4: A Trip to Australia (2018 film)
In this fourth and final installment, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and others go for one final adventure leading them to Australia to team up with 2 humans and some new animal friends to escape from the evil forces of an evil Colonel and a scientist. Release Date: May 18, 2018 Characters: *Alex (Ben Stiller) - a lion. In the end, gets in a relationship with Gia. *Marty (Chris Rock) - a zebra and Alex's best friend. In the end, seen having a relationship with Carla. *Gloria (Jada Pinkett Smith) - a hippopotamus, another of Alex's friends and Melman's love interest. In the end, is seen tending to Melman's sun burns. *Melman (David Schwimmer) - a giraffe, another of Alex's friends and Gloria's love interest. In the end, is seen being tended to by Gloria. *Gia (Jessica Chastain) - an Italian jaguar and Alex's love interest. In the end, gets into a relationship with Alex and is excited, revealing she's not really Italian but Hispanic. *Vitaly (Bryan Cranston) - a Russian Siberian tiger. In the end, reunites with his lost family, who also joins the circus. *Stefano (Martin Short) - an Italian sea lion. In the end, is seen playing music with Julian. *King Julian XIII (Sacha Baron Cohen) - a ring-tailed lemur. In the end, He was seen on the set with Stefano singing "Science". *Maurice (Cedric the Entertainer) - an aye-aye. In the end, is seen sleeping with a fish and was embarrassed when he kissed it. *Mort (Andy Richter) - a Goodman's mouse lemur. In the end, is dancing with a teddy bear whom he believed to be alive. *Penguins: in the end, gets a North Wind message. **Skipper (Tom McGrath) - First Policeman. In the end, gets a girl Penguin. **Kowalski (Chris Miller) - Skipper's right-hand man. In the end, acts as the dj. **Private (Christopher Knights) - in the end, gets chased by pigs for scaring them. **Rico (John DiMaggio) - in the end, rides on one of the frighten pigs. *Mason (Conrad Vernon) and Phil - Chimpanzees. In the end, seen being elected President of Australia. *Esperanza, Esmeralda, and Ernestina (Paz Vega) - The Andalusian Triplets. In the end, seen dancing in the party. *Frankie, Freddie, Jonesy, Shakey (Nick Fletcher, Vinnie Jones, Steve Jones and Jules de Jongh) - the Dancing Dogs. In the end, gets picked up by children who adopted them. *Cyrus (Nicolas Cage) - A Snake who often trues tries to understand Julian's crazed mind. In the end, understands that he has lost his mind before coming to Australia. *Kyle Manchester (Elijah Wood) - A Young man who was studying the animals health when the Circus came to Sydney Australia. In the end, gives Alex tips on how to have a relationship. *Carla (Drew Barrymore) - a Horse from the Derby races who has a crush on Marty no matter if he has stripes. In the end, has a relationship with Marty. *Lois Churchhill (Robin Wright) - Kyle's boss and an expert on animal activity. In the end, makes a foundation for Animals that humans need to understand. *Olivia Paxton (Charlize Theron) - Kyle's love interest and Carla's owner, she always wished to win the derby. In the end, wins the derby and kisses Kyle. *Bianca (Helen Hunt) - an Owl who often visits Gloria at night giving her wise advice's on her relationship with Melman. In the end, congratulates Gloria for her devotion. *Dr. Nicholas Branch (William Hurt) - The film's secondary antagonist, A Scientist who is after the main characters to experiment on them to make super soldiers for Colonel Leslie. In the end, becomes a test subject for abused animals. *Gina (Halle Barry) - A Kangaroo who often has Marty baby sit her son. In the end, apologizes to Marty for her son's behavior. *Bryce Manchester (Hugh Jackman) - Kyle's father who is from the military. In the end, replaces Col. Leslie as head colonial. *Col. Cain Leslie (Kevin Bacon) - the Main antagonist and hires Dr. Branch to chase after the animals to experiment on them to make Super Soldiers so he can set them on the battle field. He is the greater-scope villain of the series, having observed them in New York, Madagascar, Africa, Monte Carlo, France, London and Rome through Australia. In the end, falls into a Crocodiles abyss and dies. Plot: It begins after the third film, where Col. Cain Leslie was studying cameras from probes on Alex the lion, and gets an idea to make him the perfect super soldier. Dr. Branch overhears this agrees with him, and then gets on the way to capture any animal affiliated with him. Meanwhile Marty feels lonley, but not for Alex but for a girl, Melmen tries to console with him, but was interrupted by Gloria. Alex and Gia are seen on a ledge in Australia trying a relationship, but both are hold back. After seeing this Marty goes to console with Alex about relationships. The whole circus reaches Sydney, Alex encounters Kyle, a animal expert who can communicate with Animals. This shocked the main heroes at first but can relate that he can keep a secret. While the meeting was arranged for a circus they also encounter a derby ring, where Marty meets Carla a mare who finds Marty attractive, and Kyle introduces them to Olivia whose a childhood friend of his, she dreams of becoming the winner of the Derby. Gloria meets Bianca an owl who gives Gloria advice on Melmen's condition, and Julian meets a snake named Cyrus who tries to understand him. A probe catches whiff of their presents and alerts Leslie. That night Olivia has a nightmare losing in the Derby, but after losing the scene turns into a stable, she then sees a man coming in to give her a bag of oats. She was confused, but then she looks into a mirror an notices that her ears turn into horse ears, then her face elongates into a horses, she realizes she's turning into a horse, then she notices her hair bursts into a mane, she tries to open the doors, but her hands become hooves, her neck becomes thick, then she notices her stomach becoming a pot belly, her jacket was destroyed, she was forced to walk on four legs, her feet also become hooves destroying her boots, the last part of her transformation was gaining an enormous butt and tail. she loses her voice and is seen being rode on by the winner of the race, this ends with her screaming in her bed. Carla talks to Marty that her nightmares consists on her turning into her, which Marty states "hey who wouldn't admire your big butt?", she blushes but states that she wants to win more than ever. Coming Attractions: Attraction 1: Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Attraction 2: The Incredibles 2 Attraction 3: Teen Titans Go! To The Movies Attraction 4: Dog Days Attraction 5: Duck Duck Goose Attraction 6: The Grinch Attraction 7: Puss in Boots: 9 Lives and 40 Thieves Category:Universal Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animations